My 6th Episode Passion for the Paso Doble
by GameKirby
Summary: David and June entered a Paso Doble contest in Barcelona, Spain until Big Jet starts causing problems by kidnapping Instruments and their Dance lessons for the contest. Will David and June win the contest and stop Big Jet?
1. Training for the Contest

{Chapter 1.} -Training for the Contest-

David and June are training for a Paso doble dance contest in Barcelona, Spain as both practice their techniques in David's castle with dance moves, he says to the gang "We're preparing for the Paso doble dance contest" Annie says "Paso what?" David says "Paso Doble" which is Spanish for "Two-Step" or also known as "The Dance of the Matador or the Bull fighter" as Annie says "You get mad at doors?" as she giggles. The first dance trick: the human cape we're June rides David's back like a matador's cape, as he tells June "Curl your body up on my back with one leg curl up behind you and one leg pointing down while sliding on the floor." as David's watch beeps and says attention: Big Jet causing problems all over the world. David says "Big Jet is trying to mess us up" as the gang travels to Big Jet's locations where he is causing problems, as David brings two boxes from his castle to saved for later as he equips with rocket shoes, a grapping hook and a laser watch as Rocket uses his look-and-listen scope and found out that Big Jet is in Memphis, Tennessee in Graceland (Home of Elvis Presley), Big Jet captures an Elvis look-alike and carries him to the sky. Will the gang rescue the Elvis look-alike from Big Jet?


	2. Rescues and Dances

{Chapter 2.} -Rescues and Dances-

David uses his rocket shoes and starts to fly all over Memphis to rescue the Elvis look-alike until Big Jet uses it claws to attack David with, Rocket uses his grab-nabbers to block Big Jet while David rescues the Elvis look-alike and returns him to the streets, Big Jet leaves for now as David and June think about why Big Jet is getting involved. The group returns to David's castle for practicing for the dance contest, the second dance trick: the footwork as David uses a footwork technique in Matador-style as June copies the same footwork without tripping on her own feet. David says "You've got to have PASSION in your moves like a drama effect" as June makes her face look like she's in love and David makes a face like in a heroic manner as Annie, Quincy and Leo we're amazed when they saw David and June dance with passion. David's watch continues to beep again as it says "Attention: Big Jet is capturing Instruments in Orchestra Ocean" as Quincy got angry cause' he wants to stop Big Jet from stealing the Instruments from Orchestra Ocean as Annie calms him down from his anger as Rocket flies again to the ocean. Will the gang rescue the Instruments for Big Jet?


	3. Passion in Paris

{Chapter 3.} -Passion in Paris-

Quincy tells the gang "We must rescue those Instruments" as David gives Quincy a pair of rocket shoes and a grapping hook to help him save the Instruments from Big Jet, the gang finds Big Jet in the middle of Paris, France with a big bag of the kidnapped Instruments inside it. While Quincy and the gang follow Big Jet and tried to stop him, David takes June to Paris to learn about Passion for their dance routine, as David says "Paris is also called the city of Love" as June starts feeling more love inside her when suddenly she sees a beautiful red dress on a store window, but it's too expensive. David explains to June about that time he and her found the treasure in a volcano (In "Volcanic Treasure") as June says "yeah" as David replies "I used that gold bar I kept, sold it and became very rich", as David buys the red dress for June as the cashier says "Who's it for?" David says "That girl in the purple sress" He tells June "Promise me you will not to tell anyone about me being rich" Now David uses his rocket shoes to carry June back to Rocket and rescue the Instruments from Big Jet and return them back to Orchestra Ocean. Will David catch-up to the Gang and stop Big Jet?


	4. Instrumental Rescue

{Chapter 4.} -Instrumental Rescue-

The gang spots Big Jet in Africa with the kidnapped Instruments in a giant burlap bag, as David carries June back inside Rocket along with a big red box with June's beautiful red dress inside it as David teams up with Quincy to Rescue the Instruments from Big Jet. Quincy gets mad about Big Jet capturing the Instruments so he and David taunts Big Jet with "Big Jet can't catch me" as David makes a raspberry sound from his tongue as Big Jet chases them both while the others return the kidnapped Instruments back to Orchestra Ocean. David pulls out a red cape from a small box he kept in Rocket and does a matador act to irritate Big Jet as he taunts "Toro, toro" which means "Bull" in Spanish. Big Jet speeds up to hit David until he moves his cape out of the way as Big Jet crashes on a nearby Bell buoy near the ocean as he breaks his nose cone, David yells "Olé" Quincy says "O..what?" David explains that "Olé" is Spanish for "Hooray", as Big Jet leaves in humilation as David tells the gang on his watch to meet him back at his castle for last-minute practice for the dance contest. Will David and June win the Paso Doble Contest?


	5. The Dance Contest Begins

{Chapter 5} -The Dance Contest Begins-

David and June told the gang "Wait here" as David comes out in a Matador outfit with a red cape flowing on his back, June comes out in a beautiful red dress that David bought her as the gang was surprised when they saw June in a her dress with matching shoes. Leo says nervously "You look lovely" as June giggles, David tells Leo "If I win the contest give me that box OK?" Leo replies "OK," as David tells June "Do your Superspin for the finale" she replies "OK" as the gang arrives at Barcelona, Spain for the Contest, Leo and Quincy we're wearing tuxedos as Annie was wearing her light blue gown. The contest starts with the others making good scores and now it's David and June's turn, both come out gracefully on stage as "Espana Cani" plays, June rides David's back like a cape, as both dance OK with the look of romance in her eyes, both use their fancy footwork to wow the Judges and for the finale both of them use the Superspin to create a perfect finale. David grabs a rose from his pocket and puts it on his teeth and dips June in a romantic pose for a finish as the crowd loved it with an applause as the Judges give them a perfect score, David and June win the contest and a Trophy as David tells Leo to give him to box, David opens it bringing out a lovely bouquet of roses to June, she was so surprised she kisses David on the cheek, Leo says "Mission Compeletion" waves his baton. David and June dance at the final curtain until at the end and David shouts "Olé" (The gang cheers) THE END


End file.
